Warner Bros. Pictures/Other
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923–1929 GW232H179.jpg|''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (1925) Warner-bros-logo-clash-of-the-wolves.jpg|''Clash of the Wolves'' (1925) Wbp.jpg|''Old San Francisco'' (1927) warner-bros-logo-first-auto.jpg|''The First Auto'' (1927) Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1929–1934 pe-ww-01.jpg|''The Public Enemy'' (1931) Wbvpma.jpg|''The Maltese Falcon'' (1931) Wbvpp.jpg|''I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang'' (1932) Opening Credits of 42nd Street.png|''42nd Street'' (1933) GW247H185.jpg|''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' (1933) D28351-10191.jpg|''Kennel Murder Case'' (1936) WB Logo (Gold Diggers of 33 Variant).jpg|''Gold Diggers of 1933'' (1933) WB Logo (Harold Teen NRA Variant).jpg|''Harold Teen'' (1934) Warner-big.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom right. This was used when Warner Bros. supported the NRA the following year. 1934–1937 Wbshield.png Wblogo.jpg warnerbros.jpg GW235H176.jpg Warnerbros1937.jpg Wbpip.png WB1937f.png Warner-bros-pictures-captain-blood-1935.jpg|''Captain Blood'' (1935) petrified-forest-warner-bros-logo-02.jpg|The Petrified Forest (1936) eadeee2409c94febb5a1b5b11907b96d.jpg|''God's Country and the Woman'' (1937) Warnerbrosthekingandthechorusgirl1937.jpg|''The King and the Chorus Girl'' (1937) 1937–1948 wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png Wbjlwp.png|Technicolor version Wbpre.png 72950cbb0e69843e868c73718b4ba7ee.jpg|Tovarich (1937) Warner Bros The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938).jpg|''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) Warner Bros The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex.jpg|''The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex'' (1939) Warner Bros The Sea Hawk.jpg|''The Sea Hawk'' (1940) 68e04f46400796fb199dbcc1ab90931c.jpg|''An Angel From Texas'' (1940) wbjlwv.png|''Casablanca'' (1942) WBPicturesInc..PNG|''The Big Sleep'' (1946) 53cb0fbc61f5b4c3d13bbf864fa12699.png|''Okay For Sound'' (1946) GW451H281.jpg|''The Late Show'' (1977) OLD.jpg|''The Good German'' (2006) 1948–1967, 1974–2015 vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg key-largo-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Key Largo (1948) 97913770ff21ceb592255da9fdce83aa.jpg|Embraceable You (1948) GW350H263sal.jpg|''Rope'' (1948) FOEKFEO.png|''Under Capricorn'' (1949) Tea for Two (1950).png|''Tea for Two'' (1950) captain-horatio-hornblower.jpg|Captain Horatio Hornblower (1951) silver-chalice.jpg|The Silver Chalice (1954) GW447H206.jpg|''Land of the Pharaons'' (1955) GW398H229.jpg|''New York Confidential'' (1955) hell-on-frisco-bay-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Hell on Frisco Bay (1955) warnerbros_159.jpg|''The Searchers'' (1956) md-jh-01.jpg|Moby Dick (1956) GW424H237.jpg|''The Wrong Man'' (1956) GW333H246.png|''Shoot-Out at Medicine-Bend'' (1957) NEWS_TV_2008.png|''Sayonara'' (1957) GW378H308.jpg|''Girl on the Run'' (1958) WB 1958.png|''Indiscreet'' (1958) hanging-tree-warner-bros-logo.jpg|The Hanging Tree (1959) GW405H225.png|''The Young Philadelphians'' (1959) GW458H199.jpg|''John Paul Jones'' (1959) GW451H254.jpg|''A Summer Place'' (1959) 30 (1959).png|''30'' (1959) JHE 2002.jpg|''Hannibal'' (1959) Rio-bravo-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Rio Bravo'' (1959) warnerbros_173.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (1960) GW400H223.png|''The Sundowners'' (1960) GW432H282.jpg|''Splendor in the Grass'' (1961) GW399H293.jpg|''Adventures of the Road Runner'' (1962) Rome Adventure (1962).png|''Rome Adventure'' (1962) GW550H228.jpg|''The Music Man'' (1962) GW417H241.png|''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) GW500H207.jpg|''Gypsy'' (1962) Philbert-title01.jpg|''Philbert (Three's a Crowd)'' (1963) GW378H261.png|''Critic's Choice'' (1963) spencers-mountain-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Spencer's Mountain (1963) warnerbros_MrLimpet.jpg|''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' (1964) warnerbros_154.png|''Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) GW523H217.jpg|''My Fair Lady'' (1964) GW524H232.jpg|''The Great Race'' (1965) battle-of-the-bulge.jpg|Battle of The Bulge (1965) GW425H301.jpg|''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (1966) Warnerbros 175.jpg|''Not with My Wife, You Don't!'' (1966) GW418H232.jpg|''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) warnerbros_189.jpg|''Wait Until Dark'' (1967) cool-hand-luke-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Cool Hand Luke (1967) Blazing Saddles (1974).png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, A) Blazing Saddles (1974), A.png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, B) GW400H186.png|''Time After Time'' (1979) heist.jpg|Heist (2001) and Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) aviator.jpg|The Aviator (2004) TheManFromUncle.png|''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) 1953–1956, 2002 wb3d.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. House-of-wax-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''House of Wax'' (1953) So-this-is-love.jpg|''So This Is Love'' (1953) blowing-wild-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Blowing Wild (1953) moonlighter.jpg|The Moonlighter (1953) three-sailors-and-a-girl.jpg|''Three Sailors and a Girl'' (1953) hondo-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Hondo (1953) dial-m-for-murder-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Dial M for Murder (1954) them-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Them! (1954) warner-bros-logo-high-and-the-mighty.jpg|The High and the Mighty (1954) Warner Bros. 'Ring of Fear' Opening.png|''Ring of Fear'' (1954) 6303448519_cbe72eb492_z.jpg|Dragnet (1954) star-is-born-warner-bros-logo.jpg|A Star Is Born (1954) Warner Bros. 'Track of the Cat' Opening.png|''Track of the Cat'' (1954) young-at-heart-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Young at Heart (1955) battle-cry-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Battle Cry (1955) east-of-eden-warner-bros-logo.jpg|East of Eden (1955) sea-chase-warner-bros-logo.jpg|The Sea Chase (1955) cmM-Px27r51ll4M0aV10vQ50636.jpg|Tall Man Riding (1955) Mister_Roberts_variant.jpg|Mister Roberts (1955) pete-kellys-blues-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Pete Kelly's Blues (1955) blood-alley-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Blood Alley (1955) GW373H268.jpg|''Rebel Without a Cause'' (1955) Warner-bros-logo-illegal.jpg|''Illegal'' (1955) Sincerely Yours (1955).png|''Sincerely Yours'' (1955) cmobm-op-01.jpg|The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell (1955) Warner Bros 1950s.png|''The Battle of the Villa Fiorita'' (1965) ghost-ship.jpg|Ghost Ship (2002) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 wb1967 a.JPG wb7a.jpg|Sometimes it would be set over the opening scene of the movie. W7 I DONT GET IT.jpg|''Bullitt'' (1968) WB Seven Arts Logo 1.jpg|Used on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts from 1967. WB Seven Arts Logo 3.jpg|Used on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts from 1968-1969 WB Seven Arts Logo 2.jpg|''Norman Normal'' (1968) The Cats (1968).png|''The Cats/Sons of Satan'' (1968) Warner Bros., Inc. 1970–1972 wb1970-bw.JPG wb1970_a.jpg GW278H197.jpg|''Giant'' (1956, 1970 reissue) WB 1970.jpg|''Chisum'' (1970) Warner Bros. Pictures 1970.png|''There Was a Crooked Man'' (1970) WB-Kinney-THX1138.jpg|''THX 1138'' (1971) wb1970.JPG|''Klute'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-skin-game.jpg|''Skin Game'' (1971) Warner Bros. Pictures The Omega Man (1972).jpg|''The Omega Man'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-mccabe-mrs-miller.jpg|''McCabe and Mrs. Miller'' (1971) warner-bros-1971.jpg|''Summer of '42'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-billy-jack.jpg|''Billy Jack'' (1971) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-22h24m42s137.png|''Dirty Harry'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-cowboys.jpg|''The Cowboys'' (1972) 1971 Warner Bros. 'Man in the Wilderness' Opening.png|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971) 1972–1973 Warner Bros. 'Get to Know Your Rabbit' Opening.png|''Get to Know Your Rabbit'' (1972) wb1972.png|''Deliverance'' (1972) GW268H201.jpg|''The Candidate'' (1972) Vlcsnap-2015-04-07-02h25m28s237.png|''What's Up, Doc?'' (1972) wb 1972 portnoys complaint.jpg|''Portnoy's Complaint'' (1972) A Fan's Notes (1972).png|''A Fan's Notes'' (1972) 1973–1984 Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen II.svg Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen (Fullscreen) II.svg Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen.svg Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen (Fullscreen).svg Warnerbros 1972.jpg 597c143cdb3e23db630afce47a1beab3.jpg WBP 1972.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png Warner Bros.29829829289289398329832.png 5735e4957463b2b0b72380e95ae327e1.png big w.png GW183H139.jpg|Open matte fullscreen version wyF2EgVY6_Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg|Panavision widescreen version Warner Bros. Mean Streets.png|''Mean Streets'' (1973) warner-bros-logo-1972-1984.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973) 3877e3a0c5bf1b87860209b89d0b4a32.jpg|''The Trial of Billy Jack'' (1974) vlcsnap-2016-02-22-00h50m10s135.png|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971, 19?? reissue) big w 2.png|''All the President's Men'' (1976) Warner Bros. 'The Gumball Rally' Opening.png|''The Gumball Rally'' (1976) Warner Bros. Pictures Exorcist II The Heretic.png|''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' (1977) ReleasedbyWB78.jpg|''Superman'' (1978) Jn9VeGem4rVt_iB4wRcYIw14528.jpg|''The Main Event'' (1979) Warner Bros. 'The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Movie' Opening.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) c643d7b0476e599d2087a5ecd6471f4d.jpg|''The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner'' (1982) Warner Bros. Creepshow.png|''Creepshow'' (1982) Warner Bros. '1001 Rabbit Tales' Opening A.png|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982, A) Warner Bros. '1001 Rabbit Tales' Opening B.png|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982, B) Warner Bros. 'The Man with Two Brains' Opening.png|''The Man with Two Brains'' (1983) 1daadb734924731edf1cf03807cf66b7.jpg|''Cujo'' (1983) WARNER2012.png|''Magic Mike'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-06h09m54s169.png|''Argo'' (2012) 1984–2001 1984–1996 Wb1984a ws2.jpg wb1984.JPG wb1984 b.JPG vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png|''Gremlins'' (1984) Warner Bros. 'Grandview U.S.A.' Opening.png|''Grandview, U.S.A.'' (1984) GW346H260.jpg|''The Killing Fields'' (1984) GW420H232.jpg|''City Heat'' (1984), Under the Cherry Moon (1986), and Heartbreak Ridge (1986) Warner Bros. 'Vision Quest' Opening.png|''Vision Quest'' (1985) GW418H236.jpg|''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h20m21s218.png|''The Goonies'' (1985) Warner Bros. Pictures (1984) (Mad Max - Beyond Thunderdome variant).PNG|''Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) GW288H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, A) GW290H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, B) 38 sesame street.png|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird'' (1985, C) GW431H242.jpg|''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) GW416H225.png|''The Color Purple'' (1985) One1.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, A) One2.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, B) GW379H262.jpg|''Police Academy 3: Back in Training'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h18m21s144.png|''Burglar'' (1987) GW376H247.jpg|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) Warner Bros. Pictures (1984) (Full Metal Jacket variant).png|''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) GW418H244.jpg|''Who’s That Girl?'' (1987, A) warner-bros-logo-whos-that-girl.jpg|''Who's That Girl?'' (1987, B) Empire Of The Sun.png|''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) GW399H225.jpg|''Caddyshack II'' (1988) Warner Bros. Pictures (Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, 1988).png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, A) NOTE: This cloud background is the exact background used for WB logos from 1952 until 1964 and again since 1984. GW394H294.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, B) GW362H260.jpg|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) GW393H221.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, A) GW454H220.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, B) wb 1989.jpg|Warner Bros. catalog commercial (1989) GW318H249.jpg|Warner Home Video movie intro (1990) 1990–1993 GW274H150.jpg Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg wb1990 ws.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wbgrthd35.jpg Warner Bros. 'Joe Versus the Volcano' Opening.png|''Joe Versus the Volcano'' (1990) Image326.png|''GoodFellas'' (1990) OMG.jpg|''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) Warner Bros. 'Quick Change' Opening.png|''Quick Change'' (1990) Warner Bros. 'My Blue Heaven' Opening.png|''My Blue Heaven'' (1990) ScreenHunter 26 Dec. 15 12.14.jpg|''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, 1990 reissue) Warner Bros. Record.gif|''JFK'' (1991) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h10m03s909.png|''Lethal Weapon 3'' (1992) wb1990_batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) unforgiven-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Unforgiven'' (1992) 1992–2008 wb1992 ws.jpg fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png j5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures The Shining 1992 reissue Fullscreen.png|''The Shining'' (1980, 1992 reissue, Fullscreen) Warner Bros. Pictures The Shining 1980 1992 reissue.png|''The Shining'' (1980, 1992 reissue) W.jpg|''Blade Runner: The Director's Cut'' (1982, 1992 reissue) GW667H385.jpg|''Pure Country'' (1992) Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1992 a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h12m56s185.png|''Dave'' (1993) The Fugitive (1993).png|''The Fugitive'' (1993) Warner bros.png|''True Romance'' (1993) ewwbllogo.jpg|''A Perfect World'' (1993) gfdadflgds1245.jpg|''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m28s253.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m59s43.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, B) Assassins.png|''Assassins'' (1995) Grumpier Old Men.png|''Grumpier Old Men'' (1995) 1345escs6.png|''Executive Decision'' (1996) GW518H215.jpg|''Twister'' (US, 1996) Warner Bros. Warner 1976.jpg|''Eraser'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h13m21s120.png|''Space Jam'' in-film variant (1996) GW416H234.jpg|''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) GW311H176.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) GW431H213.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) wb1992_conspiracy.jpg|''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) LA Confidential (1997).png|''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) WDASCS123456saxa.jpg|''The Postman'' (1997) City Of Angels.png|''City of Angels'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) warnerbros_128.jpg|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) GW414H235.jpg|''The Exorcist: Extended Director's Cut'' (1973, 2000 reissue) Image382.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Image383.png|''Blood Work'' (2002) Warner Bros. 'Gods and Generals' Opening.png|''Gods and Generals'' (2003) fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) Warner Bros Ocean's Twelve (2004).jpg|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) fsadsgggs7891011112.png|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) and Rails & Ties (2007) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-26-37-447.png|''Corpse Bride'' (2005) Zodiac (2007).png|''Zodiac'' (International, 2007) 3Ww98F.jpg|''Gran Torino'' (2008) Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1998–present 1998 (75th anniversary logo) WBP-75-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte version Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary.png Warner Bros. 75 Years.jpg 48ad83b78c65d28fafdd52ee526e3f89.png vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png|''A Perfect Murder'' (1998) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-00-52-428.png|''The Negotiator'' (1998) Warner Bros. 'Dangerous Beauty' Opening.png|''Dangerous Beauty'' (US, 1998) Warner Bros. Pictures logo TNCTM.JPG|''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' (1998) WBTarzanandtheLostCity.png|''Tarzan and the Lost City'' (1998) City Of Angels (1998).png|''City of Angels'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-22h23m06s196.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, A) Warner Bros. - Lethal Weapon 4.jpg|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, B) Screen Shot 2017-06-28 at 10.38.13 AM.png|''The Avengers'' (1998) Warner_Bros_Pictures_Jack_Frost.png|''Jack Frost'' (1998) GW426H240.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, A) GW426H241.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, B) 1999–2001 WBP-99-Open-Matte.jpg 5addb_warner_bros._pictures_logo_200px.png FOSKFJ.jpg|''Payback'' (International, 1999) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix' Opening.png|''The Matrix'' (1999) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix'' (1999, 2018 reissue) Wild Wild West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) 92Rucde-3tzQl8MRzQ2lng76846.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) Warner Bros. Pictures The Story of Us.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three to Tango'' (1999) Warner-bros-logo-1999-eyes-wide-shut-1-.jpg|''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) Dtvl5VC0GcWpXSyvLBJ1QA16138.jpg|''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m19s3.png|''The Whole Nine Yards'' (2000) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-54-06-293.png|''Romeo Must Die'' (2000) bandicam 2018-08-29 04-02-01-399.png|''Red Planet'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h55m33s185.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) warnerbros_130.png|''Valentine'' (2001) 2001–2003 Warner Bros. Pictures Stock Logo (2001) (16_9).png Warner Bros. Pictures Stock Logo (2001) (2.39_1).png WBP-01-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte version BenQ W1000 logo warnerbros large-1-.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png Warner Bros. Pictures Proof of Life.png|''Proof of Life'' (2000, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h56m10s58.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, 2001 reissue) WBSwordfish2001.jpg|''Swordfish'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (Cats and Dogs variant).png|''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) GW444H233.jpg|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) Warner Bros. 'Hearts in Atlantis' Opening.png|''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2001) Training Day (2001).png|''Training Day'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures Thir13en Ghosts.png|''THIR13EN Ghosts'' (2001) Harry Potter And The Philsophers Stone.png|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) Screenshot_2016-02-17-09-33-25.png|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone'' (DVD, 2001) Screenshot_2015-08-07-19-28-52.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) Oenaz.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (Collateral Damage variant).png|''Collateral Damage'' (2002) Engei.jpg|''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (The Time Machine variant).png|''The Time Machine'' (International, 2002) (Fullscreen) Warner Bros. 'The Time Machine' Opening.png|''The Time Machine'' (International, 2002) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m16s94.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m19s123.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, B) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m24s171.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, C) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h29m11s17.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002).png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures White Oleander.png|''White Orleander'' (2002) Warner Bros Kangaroo Jack (2003).jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) GW516H212.jpg|''Matchstick Men'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Reloaded' Opening.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Reloaded' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-11-30 at 6.58.34 AM.png|''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (US, 2003) 2003–2004 WBP-03-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version Warner Bros. Prototype Time Warner byline.png vlcsnap-2018-08-10-19h23m28s611.png vlcsnap-2018-08-10-20h00m18s274.png vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m27s11.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m45s193.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003, B) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Revolutions' Opening.png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Revolutions' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Image384.png|''The Last Samurai'' (2003) FOkiefofe.jpg|''Gothika'' (US, 2003) NmAQP78AyVb2GpZ_wKmCUQ20591.jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) 2003–2018 2003–2011, 2012-2015, 2016-2017 Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003).jpg Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003; Cinemascope).jpg WBP-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version Warner Bros. Pictures intro.jpg vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png New York Minute.png|''New York Minute'' (2004) Warner Bros. Pictures Clifford's Really Big Movie.png|''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004).png|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) Warner Bros. Pictures The Phantom of the Opera.png|''The Phantom of the Opera'' (2004) Troy 2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h25m45s791.png|''Racing Stripes'' (2005) DEPRPEOO.jpg|''Constantine'' (2005) Rumor Has It... (2005).png|''Rumor Has It...'' (2005) Warner Bros Batman Begins (2005).jpg|''Batman Begins'' (2005) 77777777777.jpg|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-01h02m06s120.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005) Warner Bros. Pictures House of Wax.png|''House of Wax'' (2005) WB Habana Blues.png|''Habana Blues'' (2005, Spain, Cuba) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005).png|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005).png|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) CODKvoFk.jpg|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) The Prestige (2006).png|''The Prestige'' (International, 2006) vlcsnap-2018-05-15-14h52m27s415.png|''Lady in the Water'' (2006) Sueoreef.jpg|''Superman Returns'' (2006) Bandicam 2018-08-30 09-57-27-089.png|''The Ant Bully'' (2006) Firewall (2006).png|''Firewall'' (2006) Screenshot_2015-12-03-08-03-54.png|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Warner Bros. Pictures Unaccompanied Minors.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006) Warner Bros. Pictures 300.png|''300'' (2006) Warner Bros Pictures - The Astronaut Farmer (2006).jpg|''The Astronaut Farmer'' (2007) Nancy_Drew_(2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007).png|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Warner Bros The Brave One (2007).jpg|''The Brave One'' (2007) WB Sultans of the South.png|''Sultans of the South'' (2007, Mexico, Spain) Screen-shot-2012-08-27-at-11-44-54-am.png|''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) Noiwiorhjure.jpg|''The Invasion'' (2007) The new PTV Logo (July 2, 2012-present).jpg|''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) Screenshot (247).png|''August Rush'' (2007) Warner Bros. The Reaping.png|''The Reaping'' (US, 2007) Screenshot (252).png|''I Am Legend'' (2007) Get Smart (2008).png|''Get Smart'' (2008) RocknRolla (2008).png|''RocknRolla'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-11-24-09h39m03s211.png|''Speed Racer'' (2008) WBSWTCW.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) 0SYkERJoq9.jpg|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) darknight.png|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Body Of Lies (2008).png|''Body of Lies'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) GW444H244a.jpg|''Watchmen'' (2009) Screenshot (132).png|''The Hangover'' (2009) 7y867.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) GW569H226.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) GW536H205.jpg|''Ninja Assassin'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h40m27s98.png|''The Firm'' (2009) Screenshot_2016-04-14-21-28-37.png|''Terminator Salvation'' (US, 2009) Warner Bros. Pictures Sherlock Holmes.png|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) WB Outrage.png|''Outrage'' (2009) warnerbros_146.jpg|''The Informant!'' (2009) The Book Of Eli (US Prints 2010).png|''The Book of Eli'' (US, 2010) Screenshot (111).png|''Inception'' (2010) The Losers.png|''The Losers'' (2010) Kiitt.jpg|''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) flythrume.png|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) ThEWOOD.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) Warner Bros. Pictures Jonah Hex.png|''Jonah Hex'' (2010) Didi Hollywood.png|''Didi Hollywood'' (2010, Spain) Warner Bros. Arthur.png|''Arthur'' (2011) Screenshot (133).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) Warner Bros. Pictures Unknown.png|''Unknown'' (2011) Bandicam 2018-11-05 17-47-53-868.png|''Red Riding Hood'' (2011) Warner Bros. The Hangover Part 2.png|''The Hangover Part II'' (2011) Screenshot (125).png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Warner Bros. Dark Shadows.png|''Dark Shadows'' (2012) Warner Bros. Pictures The Factory.png|''The Factory'' (2012) WB Unit 7 Uninternational error.png|''Unit 7'' (2012, Spain) Warner Bros. Pictures The Apparition.png|''The Apparition'' (2012) Bullet To The Head (2013).png|''Bullet to the Head'' (2013) WB The Noble Family Trailer.png|''The Noble Family'' trailer variant (2013, Mexico) WB The Noble Family.png|''The Noble Family'' (2013, Mexico) Prisoners (2013).png|''Prisoners'' (US, 2013) WB Love, Sex & Therapy.png|''Sex, Love, & Therapy'' (2014, France) AmericanSniper.png|''American Sniper'' (2014) Warner Bros Zhong Kui Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal.png|''Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal'' (2015, China, Hong Kong) vlcsnap-2017-05-06-14h29m31s922.png|''War Dogs'' (2016) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-39-50-107.png|''Friend Request'' (2016, Germany) WB The Age of Shadows.png|''The Age of Shadows'' (2016, South Korea) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.png|''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-59-01-244.png|''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-51-48-116.png|''Blade of the Inmortal'' (US, 2017, Japan) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-45-06-978.png|''Memoirs of a Murderer'' (2017, Japan) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-47-44-203.png|''In The Fade'' (2017, Germany) 2004–2018 (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) Screenshot 2015-12-03-08-07-56.png|''Beowulf'' (International, 2007) 2011–2018 WBP-11-Open-Matte.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-11-18h07m12s207.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) GREEN.jpg|''Green Lantern'' (2011) Screenshot (110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) sherlock.png|''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) Screenshot (161).png|''Wrath of the Titans'' (2012) 42 (2013).png|''42'' (2013) The Great Gatsby (2013).png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) The Hangover Part 3 (2013).png|''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) Man Of Steel (2013).png|''Man of Steel'' (2013) Pacific Rim (2013).png|''Pacific Rim'' (2013) Getaway (2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013) Screenshot (279).png|''Gravity'' (2013) winterstale.PNG|''Winter's Tale'' (2014) 300.PNG|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, A) 3002.PNG|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, B) Veronica Mars (2014).png|''Veronica Mars'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-02-11-11h39m03s229.png|''Godzilla'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h04m10s10.png|''Blended'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h09m32s141.png|''Interstellar'' (International, 2014) Focus2015.png|''Focus'' (2015) JA.png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) File:Warner Bros. logo Bloody variation.PNG|''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) Warner Bros. Pictures (2015).png|''The Intern'' (2015) 擷取.JPG|''Pan'' (2015) Screenshot_2016-05-04-18-13-48.png|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) Warner_Bros_The_Legend_Of_Tarzan.jpg|''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) WB_Suicide_Squad.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (2016) WarnerBrosSully.png|''Sully'' (2016) and The 15:17 to Paris (2018) WB Wonder Woman.png|''Wonder Woman'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-08-14h59m29s822.png|''Dunkirk'' (2017) test 2017-12-16 17-12-58-288.jpg|''Geostorm'' (2017) Blade Runner 2049 (Warner Bros.).png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) (prototype) 001.jpg|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) Warner Bros. Father Figures.png|''Father Figures'' (2017) Warner Bros. Everything, Everything.png|''Everything, Everything'' (2017) Warner Bros. 'Justice League' Opening.png|''Justice League'' (2017) Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 10.36.11 PM.png|''Paddington 2'' (US, 2017/2018) Warner Bros. 12 Strong.png|''12 Strong'' (2018) Warner Bros. Tomb Raider.png|''Tomb Raider'' (2018) Warner Bros. Ready Player One.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Ocean's 8.png|''Ocean's 8'' (2018) Bandicam 2018-11-05 16-41-41-581.png|''Bleach'' (2018) 2018–present Bandicam 2018-10-23 05-21-40-474.png Warner Bros. Pictures with New Byline.png Bandicam 2018-10-23 05-10-37-626.png|CinemaScope version Warner Bros. Pictures logo (2018-present, with WarnerMedia byline).jpg|Open matte version bandicam 2018-10-26 16-35-28-330.png Warner Bros. 'Teen Titans Go To the Movies' Opening.png|''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' (2018) WBPicturesLateBatsby.png|''DC Super Hero Girls: The Late Batsby'' (2018) Warner Bros. 'The Meg' Opening.png|''The Meg'' (2018) Warner Bros. 'Crazy Rich Asians' Opening.png|''Crazy Rich Asians'' (2018) WBAStarIsBornLOgo.png|''A Star Is Born'' (2018) Fantastic Beats 2 intro.png|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) 2011–present (New Line Cinema version) 2011-2018 Vlcsnap-2016-09-06-19h54m30s909.png Warner bros. 2011.jpg The Rite (2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass (2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible Bosses (2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 (2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas (2011).png|''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's Eve (2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) WBJourney2.png|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m49s3.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h27m18s23.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m05s204.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m11s108.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) The Conjuring (2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013), The Conjuring 2 (2016), and Annabelle: Creation (2017) We're The Millers (2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) ITS.png|''Into the Storm'' (2014) Warner Bros. Pictures Tammy.png|''Tammy'' (2014) Warner_Bros._Pictures_Annabelle.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) WBHotPursyit.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) i hate san andres m7p.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) I DISLIKE GALLOWQS.png|''The Gallows'' (2015) bandicam 2018-10-26 17-51-35-018.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) NLC-LightsOut A.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) Central Intelligence Warner Bros..png|''Central Intelligence'' (2016) Warner Bros. Pictures Me Before You.png|''Me Before You'' (2016) Warner Bros. - Collateral Beauty.png|''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-05-14-14h56m23s592.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) WBGoingStyle.png|''Going in Style'' (2017) Warner_Bros._Pictures_(The_House).jpg|''The House'' (2017, or Operation Casino if you live outside in the U.S.A) Warner Bros - It (2017).png|''It'' (2017) Bandicam 2018-08-24 17-49-05-109.png|''The Disaster Artist'' (2017) Warner_Bros._Pictures_(Game_Night).jpg|''Game Night'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Rampage.png|''Rampage'' (2018) Life of the Party Warner Bros..png|''Life of the Party'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Tag.png|''Tag'' (2018) 2018-present bandicam 2018-11-08 08-12-05-204.jpg|''The Nun'' (2018) 2014–present (Warner Animation Group version) 2014-2018 tlm.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-17h52m43s727.png|''Storks'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h58m52s652.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, A) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h59m36s709.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, B) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m07s480.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, C) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m25s740.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, D) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m35s650.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, E) Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 7.02.53 AM.png|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-10-19 at 7.00.47 PM.png|''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) 2018-present Warner Bros. Pictures Smallfoot.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, A) WarnerBrosPicturesMusicalSmallfootVariant2.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, B) Videos 1923–1929= Warner Bros. Pictures logo (Circa 1925)-0 Warner Bros. logo 1923 'When a Man Loves' varaint |-| 1929–1936= Warner Bros. 1933 Warner Bros. 1933 2 |-| 1935–1937= Warner Bros. 1936 Warner Bros. 1935 Warner Bros. Pre-Zoom Shield Warner Bros. 1935 2 |-| 1937–1948= Warner Bros. 1942 Warner Bros. (1939) Color Warner Bros. 1942 2 Warner Bros. 1946 |-| 1948–1967= Warner Bros. 1951 Warner Bros. 1957 Warner Bros. 1958 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1967-B) 1080p HD Warner Bros. 1953 Warner Bros. 1954 |-| 1967–1970= Warner Bros. Seven Arts logo - Finian's Rainbow (1968) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts |-| 1970–1972= Warner Bros. 1970 Warner Bros. logo - THX 1138 (1971) Warner Bros. logo - The Omega Man (1971) Warner Bros. 1971 Warner Bros. logo - Dirty Harry (1971) |-| 1972= Warner Bros. logo - The Candidate (1972) Warner Bros. logo - Deliverance (1972) |-| 1973–1984= Warner Bros. 1973 logo scope Warner Bros logo variant (1973-1984) Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1973) Full HD Warner Bros. logo - Exorcist II The Heretic (1977) Warner Bros. logo - Superman (1978) |-| 1984–2001= Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1984) Warner Bros. 1985 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1990) 1080p HD WARNER BROTHERS (1992) - REGENCY (1994) INTRO |-| 1998–present= Warner Bros. 75 Years logo (variant) HD Warner Bros. Pictures (2000) Warner Bros Pictures Logo 2001-2003 Warner Bros Intro Logo - 1080p Warner Bros. Intro 1080p |-| 2011–present (New Line Cinema version)= Warner Bros. New Line Cinema Logo Category:Warner Media Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Burbank Category:California Category:United States Category:1923 Category:1967 Category:1970 Category:1998 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:AT&T